


Her

by kwangbaewons



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, GP!, PWP, Shameless Smut, hung mina, playgirl nayeon, tictac nayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwangbaewons/pseuds/kwangbaewons
Summary: Nayeon the most popular girl in schoolNo One Was Safe even her Friendsexcept for oneThe Legendary Myoui Mina the smartest girl in schoolso it becomes Im Nayeon's goal to complete her year by bedding Minawhat she did not expect was Mina's Secret or nor her Secret being found out.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and its not realistic it at all think of it as a crack horrible grammar minayeon fanfic

"Nayeon" a distant voice echoed through the room causing the older one to look at Yoo Jeongyeon her friend and fellow player. "What are you staring at? Is it your next target you Grandma" Yoo Jeongyeon said smirking. "Hey well you weren't calling me grandma when I was eating you out last week" Nayeon rebutted smiling. Nayeon smiled knowing that she won the conversation already as her friend blushed deeply. Nayeon thought about how she got to bed her best friend of many years thinking it was her biggest achievement yet. But Nayeon follows a two important rules before starting her conquest first "No Falling in Love" this rule first occurred during her first conquest or what others could say Im Nayeon's biggest failure named Lee Jieun. Next rule is she doesn’t take off her underwear no matter what reason it is. Nayeon. “So Jeongyeon how are you and Jihyo this day. Have you tried what I told you, she loves it I should know” Nayeon said while putting an arm around her best friend giving her advice. “Nayeon I know what you are doing, you want me and Ji to get together through your help so you could have a threesome with us” Jeongyeon told Nayeon blushing profusely and Nayeon just smiled towards her and said “Well how could you say that “Nayeon replied feigning offense “Umm Sana and Momo, even our Dongsaengs Dahyun and Chaeyoung weren’t safe from you. “Ok I admit it well what did they say about that” Nayeon grinned raising her eyebrows. “They said it was fun and they would do it again given the chance even if they never get to service you at all” Jeongyeon sighed in defeat. “So plan is a go later tonight at the club” Nayeon screamed in delight about the prospect. Then she was bumped by one Myoui Mina the girl she was staring at a while go. Myoui Mina the only girl in their year that Nayeon has not yet made see stars. Nayeon grinned but Mina saw this thinking she was made fun of gave Nayeon a look of disgust knowing the older one’s conquests hearing it from her friends Sana and Momo even from Jihyo who is the only person Mina could say smarter than her. In short she doesn’t like Nayeon or what Nayeon does to her as most of her friends know Mina has a gp and not just a gp a huge one, which makes her sex drive a bit different from them having a larger one but Mina mitigates these through studies making her the smartest girl in school. But Im Nayeon throws her solution into disarray “Being so Hot, acting all Smug, What I would give to bang her brains out” Mina though as they bumped but regaining composure as fast as she lost it walking away from a grinning Nayeon practically thinking the same thing.

“See I told you I was right” Nayeon said cheerfully to Jeongyeon, “Ohhh right there Nayeon please, Oh God” Jihyo said while being fisted by her enormous hand while the other one was inside Jihyo’s new Lover a blissed out Jeongyeon incapable of talking because of her bestfriend’s fist inside of her. Soon after the couple came with Nayeon smirking thinking to herself a job well done. She immideately went home knowing what she must do next which is to get off. Unlike Mina, Nayeon keeps it a secret that she has a gp for she has a micro one but just like Mina the irregularity in size causes her a huge sex drive which she acts upon readily after each concquest rubbing herfself off with her fingers going up and down on her penis , a downside of having huge hands indeed but Nayeon thought to herself “Who needs a huge dick when I can fist you into the sky” making her pride grow larger especially when her ever tsundere best friend sends her a nude pic of her and jihyo thanking her and saying she was wrong and wants to do it again in the future. Nayeon smiles knowing job well accomplished as she has always done for her friends. First find out their crush, bang their Crush, bang said Friend, set them up the Bang them both, easy enough thinking about every couple she did that with except for one her younger sister Tzuyu and Elkie who she setup oh so fast. “But I banged Elkie though” Nayeon smiled as she came. Then Nayeon washed herself up and went Immediately brainstorming on plans to seduce Mina.

Mina on the other hand is at home studying as always but can’t seem to get Nayeon off her head getting pissed off at the older woman for distracting her studies then finally decides I should just get this over with and fuck the bitch so she could finally study.

The first step in Nayeon’s Plan is to go up to Mina and compliment her everyday till she gets used to it so once she goes up to Mina to tell her that she has beautiful her today , Mina beat her to the punch “Nayeon Fuck Me “ Mina said stone-cold to Nayeon who grinned “Well Lead the Way”.


End file.
